


The Girl and her Hellhound

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: F/M, Hellhounds, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sassy Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm playing around with a one shot idea of a female character, who Sam and Dean know from their past, who knowingly has a Hellhound as a pet. </p><p>Generally, Sam and Dean want to protect (y/n) from any possible danger, and she wants to keep her beloved pet and they come around.  Heads up that the ending is cheesy as heck, but I didn't know how else to finish a one shot thing... #soznotsoz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl and her Hellhound

(Y/n) was innocently going about her day, ironing and cleaning the house when there was a knock at the door. Naturally, her dog, Jasper, sprung to life and began barking and growling at the sound of a possible intruder. Watching the gorgeous, long, black haired animal press his nose against the door, she smiled - almost laughed. She knew no one would even try anything with him there.

"Down," she commanded, and waited for him to obediently sit behind her before she opened the door.

She was shocked to see Dean and Sam Winchester at her door. She had moved since she had seen them last. They were in their cheap, fake FBI suits, and carried nothing with them. She caught sight of Dean's impala over his shoulder at the same time he caught sight of Jasper. 

"What the hell is that?!"

"Hello to you too, Dean."

Dean stepped back as the huge dog pressed his snout against (y/n)'s hand and made a quite, almost inaudible growl.

"Word on the street is, you don't hunt any more," Sam said. 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "Is this a note worthy fact?"

"We were just wondering why; we got worried that you had gotten hurt," he told her as he eyed the beast. "And I think we found out why."

"You think I stopped hunting because I got a dog? No," (y/n) scoffed. "I got fed up of moving around and feeling like I had failed so many people. So, I bought a house, and I protect the town that I live in. Danger comes here, I kill it, I just don't go looking for cases any more."

"Is there a reason you have a god-damn Hellhound in your house?!" Dean shrieked. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. She didn't think they would know what Jasper was, since most Hellhounds at his age couldn't be seen. 

"He's not a Hellhound! He's a German shepherd crossed with an Alaskan Malamute," she told them in a very rehearsed tone.

"Then why is he black all over?" Sam asked expertly.

"You can get black German Shepherds," (Y/n) continued, examining their unimpressed faces and sighed. "You guys better come in." 

Sam approached the door with caution, and watched Jasper the entire time he put his foot over the threshold. Dean stood back and shook his head.

"Nah-uh," he puffed, "not while that thing is standing there."

(Y/n), looked at the dog, and told him, "Jasper, bed." He obediently headed towards the lounger area, where there was a large cushion type dog bed on the floor, and lay down on it. Dean and Sam walked into the house with less worry, but still kept their eyes on the Hellhound as they sat down on her couch. 

"You guys want beers?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen, pulling a couple of bottles from the fridge. She popped the caps off and handed them their drinks, and she sat down with a bottle of what looked like cloudy lemonade. 

"How did this happen?" Sam asked. 

"You remember the last case we worked together? The demon deals near Vegas?"

Dean smiled. "That was one hell of a weekend."

"Right, well, during the time that we had been out doing our jobs, someone broke into my hotel room - a demon," she told them. "I found sulphur at the door. I didn't think too much into it, because I was leaving, the case was done, and wad heading out anyway... Then I started to panic about hex bags and such, so I searched the room, and under the bed, I found what I first thought was a rat."

"Wait, you found him when he was a puppy?" Sam questioned. "Young Hellhounds are virtually confined to Hell until their mother teaches them how to hunt."

"Right," (y/n) agreed. "But we were working a case involving demon deals, some debts were owed, and obviously you know the Hellhounds are the ones to drag a person to Hell... It seems that one of these Hellhounds gave birth on the job, broke into a hotel room to do it in peace, and the runt crawled under the bed... She must have thought she'd taken them all."

"You honestly can't think that a Hellhound supposedly 'forgot' one of the pups, and left it behind in just what so happened to be _your_ hotel room?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes, I do," she said. "Because I summoned Crowley and told him to take the pup."

" _What?!_ " Both Winchester yelled at the same time. 

"He came and told me that the pup had taken the process of familiarising himself with me as any other Hellhound pup would do with their own mother, or Crowley himself... As the runt of litter, and now seemingly disobedient to anyone but myself, Crowley wanted to kill him... And, at first, I thought, fine, one less Hellhound for the rest of us to deal with, but he began whining and crying the second I handed him to Crowley."

"So you had a moment of weakness and decided to keep him," Dean finished in a disapproving tone. 

"Yes, so I got attached to the world's smallest, and least creature at that time," she defended. "What' the whole point of being a hunter? To save innocent lives, and there I was, giving the King of Hell a puppy to butcher."

Dean sighed.

"I understand how you feel, (y/n)," Sam sympathised. "But a Hellhound is no pet."

"And a demon is no friend, Sam," (y/n) snapped back. "I've had him for three years now, and he hasn't even killed a bird. You knew Ruby for a few months and she used you as a tool to raise Lucifer!"

There was a few moments silence.

"I have a group of friends round here, other women with families, and we go on walks every morning with their dogs, and he plays with them - _plays_ , doesn't try to anything to hurt them," she continued. "One of those women had a baby last month, and she invited me round, _with Jasper_ , to see the baby, and you wanna know what he did?  He curled around her when she was having her diaper changed and stayed there until she cried - and when she cried, he nuzzled her with his head."

"So... he's a Hellhound with compassion?" Dean frowned.

"He was born a Hellhound, but he wasn't born in Hell," she explained. "Guys, I did a crap load of research before I even considered keeping him... I read that Hellhounds develop their vicious, killing nature as a result of the time they spend in Hell. They learn how to kill, and how to not be seen by the human eye from their elder Hounds, meaning their mothers teach them how to kill, and be the stereotypical Hellhound... He's never been to Hell, he's never met his mother, and he's more than obedient to me."

Sam and Dean were quiet again, it was hard to argue with what she was saying.

"He helps me with cases in town, he sniffs out the danger, he doesn't get involved in any of the fighting unless I need help, or something goes for him first," she paused. "He's good." 

Sam clapped his hands together quietly, then patted his knee. "Here boy!"

"What are you doing?!" Dean panicked. "Do you want him to drag us to hell?"

"Give him a chance," (Y/n) whispered. "Come say hello, Jasper."

The huge dog, who had been lying on his cushion bed, raised his large head and cocked it at the three on the sofa. His large ears, much like those of a German Shepherd, were pricked, forward facing. As he rose, his long glossy, black fur bounced slightly, and his tongue poked out a little as he panted a little. He stood in front of (y/n), and Sam reached over and lay a hand on his back. He didn't move as the Hellhound looked at the man's fingers, only when Jasper slowly turned to face him. Sam then petted his head, stoking either of his cheeks and rubbing his ears. He sat at Sam's feet, clearly stating his enjoyment of the attention he was receiving. Sam briefly stopped, only to have Jasper paw his knee, begging for the affection to continue. This made Sam laugh, and that was when (y/n) knew that he at least, had accepted Jasper.

"I won't make you touch him, Dean," she said with a smirk. "I know you were never keen on dogs, understandably even less so since you were dragged to hell by a Hellhound."

"Nah," Dean awkwardly patted Jasper's shoulder twice, very quickly, never taking his eyes off the Hound, for the worry he may lose a hand. "I suppose a Hellhound who wasn't brought up to be Hell's bitch is just an overgrown dog."

"He's just like a dog!" Sam said excitably. "Aren't you a handsome boy?!"

Jasper licked Sam's face when he leaned in closer.

"Doe that mean he's like, tasting his meal before he decides if he's gonna eat it?!" Dean panicked.

"Dean, he's showing me affection back," Sam laughed.

"I think if he was gonna rip someone's throat out it would have been mine, any way," (y/n) said. "He sleeps in my room at night, he's had the chance to kill me ever night for the last three years, and instead he lies on the bed with me and sleeps too."

"I think Sam will cry more than you if I say you can't keep him," Dean muttered. "Besides, it could help to have a Hellhound fighting for the good guys, right?!"

 

And that is how Dean, Sam, (y/n) and Jasper the not-so-hellish Hellhound began to hunt together, and they never left a fight defeated.

 


End file.
